D5-1 Operation: MEDDLING-KIDS
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Mysterious Extraction Defect Develops Links Into New Group - Kickstarting Investigative Detectives Sector. Crossover between Codename: KND and Scooby-Doo. Sector V is dispatched to Coolsville to investigate Sector COOL's disappearance in an extraction from a mission gone wrong. Meanwhile, Mystery Inc. investigates a haunted abandoned factory. Please read and review!


**Author's Note: An idea for a Scooby crossover with KND has been forming in my mind for quite the while, since they both were the main staple shows on Cartoon Network in its heyday, particularly during the Cartoon Network City era.**

**Anyways, this story is the second of my series of stories taking place in Dimension Five Timeline One, which covers the A Pup and What's New eras for the _Scooby _franchise, and includes crossovers with shows like _Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, _the original _Powerpuff Girls _and _Codename: Kids Next Door._**

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo _or Codename: KND. Hanna-Barbera Productions and ****Warner Bros. ****does for the former and Tom Warburton and Cartoon Network does for the latter.**

**Now loading...**

**Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation:**

**M.E.D.D.L.I.N.G.-K.I.D.S.**

**Mysterious**

**Extraction**

**Defect**

**Delivers**

**Links**

**Involving**

**New**

**Group-**

**Kick-starting**

**Investigative**

**Detectives**

**Sector**

* * *

Chapter 1: A capture and an aborted mission

_October 13, 2006_

It was nighttime in Coolsville as most of the city sleeps, though as usual, there was always somewhere in the city that has some sort of activity going on.

Indeed, over at a newspaper publishing house, the silent night was shattered by some screaming and running.

The scene shifted into the main printing room, revealing several printers at work printing the newspapers while the source of the screaming and running revealed themselves.

"Gangway!" Shaggy shouted as he and Scooby sprinted through the printing room past the working printers. "He's right behind us!"

As soon as the duo disappeared through the nearby doorway, the figure they were running from revealed itself to be a large pencil monster roaring as it chased after the duo.

Over in the storage room next door, Fred and the girls were ready to sprang into action as they await Shaggy and Scooby to lure the pencil monster into the trap.

"Alright, those three should be charging in any minute now." Fred declared.

"Fred, are you sure you know how to work the remote control of the hook?" Daphne asked as she eyed the remote control in Fred's hand.

"Of course I do, Daphne." Fred replied confidently. "I've had some practice, and trust me, it's as easy as a piece of cake."

"I hope you're right, Fred." Daphne nodded. "Because-"

It was then that Velma hushed them.

"Shh!" She hissed. "Here they come!"

Fred and Daphne quickly turned towards the doorway just as Shaggy and Scooby rushed right through it, and the Pencil Monster followed suit in no time.

Immediately, as Shaggy and Scooby ran past the "X" spot, Fred pressed the red button on the remote.

However, to everyone's surprise, the hook didn't move a single inch as the Pencil Monster ran past the "X" spot, which was where it was supposed to be grabbed.

"Huh?" Fred asked as he pressed the red button again, and when the hook didn't move at all, he added, "It's not working!"

As Fred kept pressing the red button repeatedly, the Pencil Monster looked around, which is when it noticed Scooby's tail from behind a stack of crates.

Seeing the monster charging towards Scooby's tail, Velma got up from her spot and shouted, "Scooby, Shaggy, look out!"

However, as soon as Velma issued the warning, the monster paused and turned towards their hiding spot, causing Velma to swallow in concern.

"Oops." Velma swallowed, and the monster growled as he charged towards their hiding spot.

As Fred frantically pushed the red button multiple times, Daphne said, "Do we have a Plan B, Fred?"

"I know what our Plan B is, guys." Velma said as they quickly got up from their hiding spot. "Run!"

Immediately, Daphne pulled Fred away as they quickly followed Velma to the nearby doorway with the Pencil Monster in close pursuit.

A short while later, the Pencil Monster had cornered the trio in the publishing room, during which Velma asked Fred.

"Any ideas, Fred?" Velma asked.

"Not that I can think of." Fred replied as he looked around frantically.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Daphne asked.

Just then, their attention was drawn towards a couple of cries for help as a robotic sound can be heard.

"Like, somebody stop this crazy thing!" Shaggy shouted as he and Scooby crashed through a wall.

To everyone's surprise, the duo were hooked onto the hook Fred had trouble starting earlier.

Apparently, while Shaggy and Scooby were still hiding, the hook suddenly went off and hooked onto them, then it dragged the duo around the room, crashing them into piles of crates in the process.

Eventually, the hook stopped at the end of its rails and sent the duo flying as they crashed right through the wall, right into the publishing room next door.

Before the Pencil Monster could react, Shaggy and Scooby flew right into it and the trio crashed into the nearby wall.

Fred and the girls paused before rushing over, where they found Shaggy and Scooby dazed and lying on top of the Pencil Monster.

"Are you guys alright?" Fred asked as they helped Shaggy and Scooby up.

"Perhaps next time, test out the mechanical hook before using it as a trap, Fred." Daphne sighed.

* * *

Soon, the police were at the scene with the Pencil Monster now handcuffed and unmasked.

As it turned out, the editorial cartoonist taking on the disguise was angered by getting laid off by the paper and what he felt was the paper's rejection of his editorial cartoons after the paper went under new ownership.

"And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" The cartoonist grumbled as he was getting escorted away by the cops.

As the cops escorted the disgraced cartoonist to the cruiser, the police captain turned towards the gang.

"Think you kids have enough for the night?" The captain asked.

Checking his watch, Fred looked at the police captain as he said, "Just about to turn in for the night, Captain Rogers."

The captain nodded as he turned towards Shaggy, who nodded as well.

"Scoob and I are ready to hit the sack for tonight, Pops." Shaggy said as Scooby yawned.

"Yes, we best head home now." Velma agreed as Daphne yawned as well.

"Right, then." The captain tipped his cap. "Good night to you all."

"'Night." Fred said as he lead the gang to the Mystery Machine.

"Like, see you at home, Pops." Shaggy waved his hand.

The captain nodded back before he turned towards the lieutenant and added, "Anything else I should know about before I call it a night, Stevens?"

"Well, other than a couple of domestic disputes, responding to some impaired driving calls and a B&E, the neighbourhood's been mostly quiet, sir." Lieutenant Stevens replied as he consulted a clipboard.

"Very well, then." The captain said.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to the gang or the police, at that very moment, in the city's industrial district, there were some other screams and running.

The source of the screams and running soon revealed themselves to be four kids at the entrance doorway to an abandoned factory, all of them wearing some kind of home-made armour and are all holding what appeared to be crudely-made firearms.

"Abort mission!" The first kid shouted as she led the way out. "Back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!"

"We're right behind you, Numbuh 131!" The second kid shouted as he and two other kids followed their leader.

As the four kids raced out of the abandoned factory and towards their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., several roars can be heard from inside the building.

In fact, not long after the last kid raced out of the factory, several hideous-looking shadows can be seen behind him.

As soon as the four boarded the parked S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and shut the door, Numbuh 131 ordered, "Take us out of here, Numbuh 137!"

"Right away, Numbuh 131!" Numbuh 137 nodded as she flicked several switches.

Immediately, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. roared to life, and Numbuh 137 shifted gears as she added, "Hang on, guys!"

The occupants quickly buckled up as the vehicle immediately lurched forward and took off into the night sky, just as the dark hideous-looking shadows was about to reach the entrance door.

Once the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was cruising in the night sky, Numbuh 131 remarked, "I still don't understand it. What were those _things_?!"

"Beats me, Numbuh 131." The first boy shrugged. "It's nothing like we've every seen before!"

"I can see that, Numbuh 134." Numbuh 131 said. "What I would like to know is that how did the adults managed to acquire such dangerous creatures?"

"Or more importantly, how would the adults know of our impending raid of the factory?" The second boy asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know, only you, us and the Supreme Leader at Moonbase knew about the raid we were conducting, Numbuh 131." Numbuh 137 said as she steered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Perhaps someone on Moonbase was compromised by the adults?" The second boy offered.

"There's no way that could've been possible, Numbuh 135." Numbuh 131 said. "All of the KND operatives posted to Moonbase are screened and handpicked carefully."

"Then how did we get compromised during the mission, Numbuh 131?" Numbuh 134 asked.

"Good question." Numbuh 131 nodded as she rubbed her chin. "This is something we're gonna have to-"

Before the leader could finish her remark, they were suddenly blinded by a strong flash of light.

"Aah!" The occupants all screamed as they all covered their eyes.

"Where's this light coming from?" Numbuh 135 asked.

The scene then shifted outside, revealing a UFO-shaped object above the now-stopped S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with the beam of light covering the KND vehicle in its entirety.

Numbuh 131 immediately grabbed her sunglasses and said, "Numbuh 134, turn on the view screen!"

The boy nodded as he immediately turned on the switch, and the screen revealed the UFO-shaped object above them with the same hideous-looking shadows emerging from the abandoned factory earlier reaching out from the hole.

"Yipe!" Numbuh 131 exclaimed. "Numbuh 137, get us out of here!"

"I'm trying!" Numbuh 137 grunted as she pushed down on the gas pedal. "But the controls aren't responding!"

"How could that be possible?" Numbuh 131 asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't get out of here, those things we were running from at the factory are sure gonna grab us!" Numbuh 134 said as he pointed to the view screen, revealing the shadows getting closer to the camera on the roof.

"Abandon ship!" Numbuh 131 barked.

Immediately, Numbuh 137 pressed the red button on the dashboard, and each of the four operatives were soon encased in a capsule.

The four capsules immediately launched away as the hideous-looking shadows gradually began to consume the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., though it was then that several dark, shadowed, octopus-like arms grabbed them.

Screams can be heard as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and the capsules were dragged upwards into the UFO, then the vehicle took off.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
